Shadius:Chapter 7
Chapter 7:Final Run Link, Leank, Skull kid, Shade Link, Tatl, Tael, and Navi arrived at Darkius' Castle, and approached the 2 Black Darknuts. One of them walked over to them, and acted "friendly" at first, before attempting to take off Link, Leank, Skull kid, and Shade's heads. Shade blocked his sword, and slashed wildly at the Darknut. After a few slashes, the Darknut's blade shattered, and he tried to make a ridiculous attempt to try and block the other slashes, but his hand was cut off, and Shade continued his wild combination of slashes, tearing through the Darknut's armor. The last 13 slashes cut the Darknut's ribcage up, and the Darknut began to slowly die. Shade did one last slash, cutting the Darknut's head in half. Shade Link turns to his dumbstruck allies. "How come I never see you do that?" "That...is classified." ಠ_ಠ﻿ The 7 continued towards the Castle, and met with the 2nd Darknut, who attempted to avenge his partner. He starts slashing wildly at the heroes, but Link, Leank, Skull kid, and Shade block the final slash, and trapped its sword. They each pulled their swords away in different directions, pulling the sword from the Darknut's grasp. They then slashed the Darknut, each blade hitting the Darknut's ribcage. The Darknut fell backwards, slowly dying. The 4 heroes then performed an Ending Blow on the Darknut, killing him. The 7 entered the Castle to get to Shadius. ::::::::::Darkius's Castle Inside the Castle, there were many Stalfos and armored monsters. All of a sudden, as the group prepared to enter the second room at the top of the stairs in the first room, the entrance bursted open, and Darknuts, Iron Knuckles, and Phantoms in black, gold, red, and blue armor poured into the castle. When the heroes prepared to attack the knights as they go up the stairs, the Darknuts, the Iron Knuckles, and Phantoms just simply ran past the heroes and enter the door behind the 7. The 7 looked at each other, confused, but entered the room as well. Inside the room, there were Darknuts, Iron Knuckles, and Phantoms killing Lizalfos, Stalfos, and many others. The heroes walked through the battle, and a black Moblin ran at Link, and was about to cut him in two, but Link narrowly escaped death, and cut the Moblin across the neck, killing it. Shade, Leank, and Skull kid then ran up the stairs, and as Link was about to join them, an armored hand grabbed him by the shoulder. ﻿'"Do not move, Link. Allow me to introduce myself, I am ''King Phantom, king of all phantoms, and leader of the Phantom Army. We, along with the Darknut and Iron Knuckle armies came to ally you guys. We will hold the monsters off as long as we can. I am letting you know this so you don't try to kill us in the future. However, there are a few Darknuts and Phantoms that are not allies with us, but none of them are in the Castle. Quickly, get to the top of the tower, and finish the job. But be warned, an old foe awaits with Shadius."' ''Link ran up the staircase, and saw that his friends did a good job to the monsters that were guarding the staircase. Link went through the same broken window he and his friends used when fighting Darkius, and climbed to the balcony. Once he reached the balcony, he heard several cold and evil laughs. He spotted a demonic figure flying towards him. It landed on the balcony in front of Link, and morphed into the vengeful Jolmara. Now, where is the wooden bird guy?﻿ Link didn't answer. Jolmara's whips shot out of his wrists, and he lashed them out at Link, but he blocked them, and pulled on the whips, tugging Jolmara close to him. Link stabbed Jolmara through his chest. "Oh yeah, I remember, he is doomed. The master is about to finish him."﻿ Link stabbed Jolmara through the mouth, and started wildly slashing at Jolmara's chest, screaming like a crazed maniac, until Jolmara's eyes glossed over, and he fell off the tower. Link heard more laughs, and continued scaling the outside of the tower. He saw Shadius on the tower, preparing to take off the other heroes' heads with his sword. Link, not wanting to lose them like he did in his dream, threw the now gem-empowered Overhacker at Shadius. It stabbed Shadius through the chest, and he yelled in pain. He ripped the sword out and threw it back at Link, but Shade Link got up and jumped in the way, taking the blow. Since Overhacker had some of the power of a light gem, it killed him. Link pulled Overhacker from Shade's chest, and ran at Shadius, yelling wildly, and Leank and Skull kid got off their knees and started attacking Shadius. Link managed to disarm Shadius, and just as Link, Leank, and Skull kid were about to finish him, a dark version of the Fierce Deity coated in fire bursted through the tower's roof, and laughed. Darkius "threw" all the fire on him at the heroes, but Shade Link, now revived by Navi, got in the way and absorbed the fire. He pointed his sword at Shadius, and fire launched from the point at Shadius. Shadius yelled, and he and Darkius ran at the 7. They blocked their sword strikes, and the heroes split up:Shade and Link fighting Darkius, and Leank and Skull kid fighting Shadius. After a long sword-duel, Darkius was disarmed, and he looked at Link and Shade, impressed. "Impressive. Never thought that would happen. I see you must hate me for the death of your parents, fueling your anger, and strength. I am also surprised I am working with my brother, even though he shows a lot of hatred towards me." ﻿"Did you ever find out why Shadius revived you?" "What?" "Shadius always wanted﻿ Hyrule. He always wanted someone powerful to use as a puppet to allow him to take over Hyrule, and turn it into a Hell. "Don't believe him. He is trying to turn you against me. Ignore his lies, kill him." "I always did wonder why he revived someone he hated so much. Tell me more." "DARKIUS! Kill him! They will try to turn you against me!!!"﻿ "I wish to know why you revived me..." "DAMN IT! KILL HIM!"﻿ Darkius turned to the heroes again. Shadius walked by Darkius's side, and whispered to him to kill the heroes. "Fine." Darkius raised his sword. As he prepared to slash at the cornered heroes, he immediately turned to Shadius. Shadius blocked the attack, and immediately tried to strike Darkius, who blocked it, and took his sword out of his hand. Darkius then clubbed Shadius with his own sword, sending him spinning. Shadius faced the heroes. "Help... me..." Darkius's sword ripped through Shadius' chest. Darkius used his sword to lift Shadius up, the latter writhing in pain. Darkius ripped his sword violently out of Shadius, and decapitated him. His head landed in front of the heroes, and his body disintegrated. "The throne belongs to me, not you." Darkius turned to Link. "Listen, Link, I wanted to kill you for a good reason: I heard of a prophecy telling about a hero clothed in green and his friends killing me, so I looked into the future, and saw that person was you. I tried to kill you when you were an infant to try and prevent my death, but I was only able to kill your parents. I wanted them out of the way to prevent problems with them. Before I could kill you, I was sealed away in that withered tree at Lake Hylia. I broke free to resume what I was trying to do at first. I could kill you at that time. However, the prophecy almost came true." "I'm confused, what do you mean?"﻿ "You wouldn't understand now, whether you knew your descendant would be a hero or not. Now, I am sorry to say, I must kill you. Heh heh." Darkius muttered to himself, and transformed into a Dragon. He cackled. "It's time to die, human!" The friends got into position, and prepared for battle. Darkius attempted to snap at Link, who stabbed him through the mouth, easily defeating him. Darkius returned to his true form, groaning. Darkius charged at Link, attempting to stab him. Skull kid and Leank, who flanked Darkius, cut his legs, tripping him. Link jumped onto Darkius, and stabbed him in the back. Darkius flung Link off of him, then stepped on him. "The prophecy will NOT be completed!" Darkius swung his sword at Link's neck. Skull kid and Leank blocked the attack, while Link stabbed Darkius in the groin. Darkius fell on his back, moaning. He immediately jumped and roundhouse-kicked Leank. He fell off the tower, but grabbed part of the tower. Link and Skull kid continued fighting Darkius, while Leank climbed back onto the tower. Darkius broke one of Link's blocks, and struck him in the chest. Link fell over, moaning. Darkius was ready to finish Link off, but suddenly, Shade, who was watching the fight, decapitated Darkius. The head, however, shot back onto its body, and the wound healed. Darkius turned around, and kicked Shade in the jaw, then roundhouse-kicked him to the ground. Link stabbed Darkius in the back, cut him 4 times, then Overhacker glowed with energy. Link cut Darkius again, and he exploded. Darkius's cackle was heard, and everyone in the Castle immediately scurried out of the Castle. The group was all that remained. Lightning struck the tower, and more cackling was heard. Shade, who had narrowly avoided falling, grabbed the friends, and jumped off the tower. There was a flash of light, and all went dark. That was good. Click here for the final Chapter.